Talk Show: My Stories
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Welcome people! In this newest fic, you the audience gets to ask a question or tell a dare to any of the characters from any of my stories. And when I mean my stories, I mean every character that has made an appearance in them. So review for a question, or for a dare. Come on in and join the party!
1. Chapter 1

Talk show: My Stories

prologue

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A dark cloaked figure could be seen sitting in a swiveling chair as his supposed face turned toward the audience.

Figure: Greetings fellow authors and viewers. Let me present to you a new addition to my list of stories. This one is something I think you will all enjoy. To put it mildly, it will be a combination of truth and dare, with some questions you may have for the people participating.

Figure: Now who is it you may ask? Why the main characters from all of my stories of course. That's right folks, this is the place where you can ask, or dare the characters of any of my stories.

Figure: Now I know this is short, but that's what happens for most prologues. So it will be your reviews that help lift this project off the ground.

Figure: Now two more things. The first is that the reason my figure is cloaked is because I have yet to create an image where I don't give out anything personal. And the second thing is that I came up with this idea to try and keep you all entertained while I try and get some of my more popular stories updated.

Figure: But before I close this prologue. Let us introduce the participants.

The camera view showed several spotlights which showed the main cast of some of the more popular stories, such as 'The Witches Heir', 'The Demonic Trio', 'Here Kitty Kitty' and all the rest of my stories.

Figure: So now that we got everybody, we can begin. So send in your questions or dares. This fic will be rated T, so no lemons will be shown. Sorry, but the farthest we'll get is likely a pairing making out. Anyways, send in those Reviews! See ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Talk Show: My Stories

chapter 1

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The cloaked figure that represented me sat in the chair as he was reading a few of the reviews.

"I gotta say, these are good. Welcome viewers to the first chapter of this new fic idea of mine. Now I explained everything in the last chapter, well not all of it. I've decided to use Element-Overlord's suggestion for the characters to use confessionals, kinda like TDI."

"But I think that's enough talking, its time to see what reviews you sent us. This review is from venomsdragon14, who says he wants to see an epic fight between Ichigo from here kitty kitty, and Naruto from the witches heir. Well this should be good."

"Ichigo and Naruto, come on down." the two bright colored fighters stepped into the middle of a circle, which began to lift off the ground and suspend in air from the column underneath it. "This is to prevent any major destruction to the studio. But before we begin, let me just say that it is possible for two Ichigos to be in the same place. After all, I have written three bleach stories. So it is possible to have the same character twice, but only if they have made an appearance in another story of the same category."

"Now enough talk, it's time to fight!" the sound of a bell ringing could be heard as the two fighters got ready.

Ichigo pulled Zangetsu form his back as the wrappings around the hilt unraveled. Naruto got into a fighting stance as he began to chant the words needed for his abilities. "Fox Fox Kitsune Kitsune."

"Begin!" I exclaimed as me and the rest of the cast sat back to watch.

(I recommend playing this video: watch?v=_a41IRCFmhA. The reason is because it sounds great, and it think it fits this fight.)

Ichigo used his speed to try and get up close to Naruto, but the young sorcerer ducked the strike and used the momentum to push the flat side of the blade upward, which caused Ichigo to lose his balance momentarily, but suddenly found himself sent back from a kick, courtesy of the fox jinchuuriki.

Ichigo was able to stop by stabbing Zangetsu into the ground and took that moment to try and catch the breath that was pushed out of him. "He's good, seems like this will be harder." replied Ichigo as he held Zangetsu back as the reitsu began to condense around the blade. "Getsuga Tenshou!" exclaimed Ichigo as he brought the blade forward and sent a crescent shaped blast at the sorcerer.

Naruto went through several hand signs before stopping and taking a deep breath of air before expelling it out in the form of a large fireball. It seemed to hold itself as the fireball and reitsu slash held against each other for a second before it caused a large explosion that sent smoke all around the arena.

The cast and myself stood there in anticipation as the smoke cleared to show both fighters still standing.

"You're pretty good, but it think it's time we step this up a notch." replied Naruto who wanted to see how strong this guy really was.

"I agree." replied Ichigo who held Zangetsu out in front of him while the wrappings began to wrap around his arm. "Bankai." Ichigo was suddenly covered in a shroud of black reitsu that soon went away to reveal Ichigo in his black clothing and his zanpaktou now longer and pure black with a chain at the end of the hilt.

Naruto began to make his magically chant like before and held his hands out as two flaming orbs appeared in his palms before he dropped them onto the floor. The orbs themselves soon began to take shape and grew a tail, four legs, and a head with wears. It wasn't long before the orbs had become two foxes that seemed to be made of flames. Both of the foxes soon began to shake a little before they seemed to separate into two each. Now there was four flaming foxes standing in front of Naruto, ready for their orders.

Naruto focused his magic into his hand before his nails grew into claws, which he used to dig into his fist and let his blood begin to drip down before it soon began to morph and shape into a blade that looked exactly like Zabuza's.

Naruto took the chance and began to charge at Ichigo with his blade held at his side and his flaming foxes trailing behind him. He soon swung his blade and brought it down on Ichigo who was able to stop the extremely large sword. Which is just what Naruto wanted. Ichigo seemed to quickly catch on as the four foxes darted past Naruto and charged straight for Ichigo.

Ichigo had no choice but to go back as he tried to stay away from the foxes. One of them tried to bite his hand, but he pulled it away and delivered a kick to its head, which was a bad move. His eyes widened as the fox began to glow and he felt a searing pain as he realized the fox exploded.

He was barely able to land safetly as his his right leg now felt very painful. He saw the other three coming at him and brought his blade back. "Getsuga Tenshou!" he swung his blade and let loose a larger black wave of reitsu that engulfed all three of the foxes as they all exploded simultaneously.

He now diverted his attention to Naruto, who had mysteriously disappeared. He turned his head from the side to side, until he finally took the chance and looked up, only to see Naruto bring his sword down towards him. He was barely able to block the attack, let alone keep the weight and gravity form crushing him.

"Time to step it up." muttered Ichigo as he was shrouded in more black reitsu while still holding up Naruto and his big ass sword.

Naruto was confused to see Ichigo get covered in black reitsu again, but it soon dissipated to reveal Ichigo, but this time he was wearing what seemed to be a skull-like mask on. He could also see Ichigo's eyes had changed to an eery yellow and could feel Ichigo's strength easily push him off him. He easily landed on his feet, but was shocked to see Ichigo suddenly appear in front of him, and with his zanpaktou aimed right for his throat. He brought his sword up in time for the point of the blade to scrape against the side of it.

Ichigo tried aiming for his midsection, but Naruto stabbed the blade into the side to block the attack, and used the momentum to spring himself up into the air a little, and delivered a kick to Naruto's head that sent him skidding back a little.

"This fight is really getting good, but we gotta get them to wrap this up cause we got several more reviews to check. So fear we will have to make them step it up to the final round. Quick, play the tape and everyone cover your eyes and ears." I quickly put in earplugs and a blindfold on as everyone did the same.

A screen soon dropped down in front of the two combatants and played something traumatizing for all anime fans. The video showed Might Guy and Don Kanoji hugging while the sunset in the background went off. The both of them soon separated and did Don Konoji's signature laugh.

"AHHH!" screamed Naruto and Ichigo as they ran to the end of the arena and began to pound on the glass. I couldn't see or hear them at the moment, but I did post a sing that said that they need to finish the battle. Both of them just swore under their breaths before turning to each other.

Black reitsu began to swirl around Ichigo from the feet up to his head, while Naruto began to become surrounded in a cloak of the kyuubi's chakra.

The black reitsu soon dissipated to reveal Ichigo in his hollow form that had two horns, red tuffs at his wrists, and most of his skin being replayed by hollow white skin. Naruto now stood on all fours with the cloak having a tail and two ears at the top of the head. Naruto's eyes had now become slitted pupils, sharp canines, and his whiskers were more defined.

Me and the rest of the cast sat there in anticipation as both of them seemed to be waiting for the signal. Soon both combatants disappeared from view and a loud boom could be heard as a crack appeared on the dome for the arena. Luckily, we could still see them thanks to the special properties the dome held in its material.

Ichigo blocked a strike from Naruto, who tried using his claws, and used the opening to deliver a swift punch to Naruto's face with his unoccupied hand. The strike merely turned Naruto's head before he turned back with a snarl. The cloak's tail swung from behind Ichigo and sent him careening into the opposite side, and gave Naruto the chance to charge at his dazed body.

Ichigo however was fast enough to get his sense together and stood up in time to grab Naruto's raised fist and grabbed it before he swung around and sent Naruto flying towards the wall. He brought his zanpaktou back before sending a larger Getsuga Tenshou at the airborne sorcerer.

Naruto raised his clawed hand to the side as the aura around his hand stretched out and grabbed onto the floor. He used that to pull himself out of the path of the deadly attack as it hit the glass and caused another crack.

Naruto was about to charge at Ichigo again, but his widened as he suddenly appeared in front of him and delivered a knee blow to his stomach, which knocked the breath out of him. He then felt the pain of Ichigo giving him a right hook that sent him crashing into the wall again.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Medusa as she his friends watched in worry as he was getting pounded away at.

The dust from the impact quickly cleared as Naruto's cloak began to bubble more than it did before. This time it looked as though his skin itself was peeling off as his eyes began to become completely white. The the tailbone part of the cloak also seemed to separating itself as three more tails soon appeared.

Naruto now had completely red skin with four tails instead of one. He also had what appeared to be foxes ears. His eyes were completely white as they stared directly at Ichigo.

Naruto in his four-tailed state raised his four tails as negative and positive chakra began to gather in the center of where his tails were pointed at. They soon began to condense into a dark orb that began to shrink. It caused the ground beneath Naruto to crack as Naruto raised his mouth and promptly swallowed the orb as the power was about to be unleashed.

Ichigo even in his hollow form could sense that something was wrong and could tell that he needed to finish this. He aimed his horns at Naruto and began to gather red reitsu as it began to form an orb that rested between his horns.

"EVERYONE! HIT THE DECK!" I screamed as me and the others quickly took cover.

Naruto brought his head down and opened his mouth and unleashed a concentrated blast of chakra that headed straight towards Ichigo, who had shot his cero at the same time Naruto shot his attack. Both attacks soon clashed and the effect was instantaneous. The combined power between the tailed beast ball and the cero were enough to cause the glass dome to immediately shatter as the pressure soon escaped and could be felt all over the studio.

After a few minutes, the power began to clam down. Me and the others raised our heads to the arena and waited as the smoke obscured our vision. Grimmko seemed to be on the verge of tears, while Medusa and Naruto's friends weren't that far behind.

The smoke soon began to clear as the figures of Ichigo and Naruto could be seen. Both of them were badly injured, but they both seemed to refuse to fall.

Me and the rest of the viewers held our breath as we saw them both look at each other, and gave each other a grin that seemed to show that they were grateful for the fight. It seemed the fighting was much more than expected as they both fell over simultaneously.

"Quick! Get the medics in here now!" I exclaimed as a team of doctors quickly rushed over to the two fighters as the arena returned back to normal.

I watched as they were both put on stretchers and then rushed out of the area with their friends and family following behind. I turned my attention to the viewers. "Don't worry, I'd never get rid of my favorite characters. They'll be up before you know it. But I don't think we'll be having them fight for a while. Otherwise, Grimmko, Medusa, and the others will end me. Course, I will then have to worry about Ichigo and Naruto coming after me too. Sorry again you had to see that extremely disturbing scene. But anyways, let's check out the next review."

"This one is from Bloody Brandy, who has a question for Nightmare Moon from Spike and the opposite six. His question is, have you and your sister ever happen to look into your nephew's naughtier dreams?"

Nightmare Moon held a hoof to her face as it darkened a little to show a blush. Solar Flare though looked to the ceiling while trying to whistle innocently.

"W-Well, S-Sometimes." replied Nightmare who took a quick glance at Spike and turned way blushing even more. Spike blushed even more when he thought of one of his dreams and quickly covered himself with a blanket as he was definitely embarrassed now.

"Well that was unexpected." I replied with fake surprise. "OK, one more, then we got to end it there. This is for Yang from oh boy. The question is form Element-Overlord, who wants to know where your conscious went. And by that, he wants to know what happened to the little Yangs."

Yang (Currently in his Eradicus armor) cleared his throat before replying. "Simple. After my transformation, they decided to go off and see a movie. I wonder how they will react to my new look." replied Yang rubbing his chin.

"Well I like it." replied Eve hugging Yang with black hearts hovering over her head.

"Well, seems like that about wraps up this show. But before we go, let me just say that the reason we can not do Element-Overlord's second review, is because Grimmko and the others left to make sure that the guys are alright. But I we will see what we can do about that. Remember, send in your questions or dares for our casts. Til next time, I'm your host, yugiohfan163, good night everyone." I waved at the audience as the camera began to zoom away from the stage.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Well people, I know the fight was a little rushed, but I needed to include other reviews as well. And I know you have some questions about some of their abilities not being used, but let me explain. Ichigo is still learning to use his quincy powers, and he hasn't learned the Final Getsuga. Naruto was able to use the fireball jutsu because I plan to make it happen in the rewritten version of the story, plus he uses foxes and fire together. So it could definitely work. And I made them a little bit easier to call upon their powers. That way it would be more awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

Talk Show: My Stories

chapter 2

well people, it's been awhile, but I'm gonna try and get those reviews in here and hopefully that will get my drive going again. I really hate it when it goes out.

Also, two more things before we get to the chapter. I know I mentioned that their would be multiple characters for each story, but Element-Overlord gave me a great idea. If there are multiple main characters, they will all inhabit the same body, that way there is only one body out. Which means the Ichigo and Naruto copies will all be in their own bodies, but the different versions will take over for any specific dare or truth you give them. So if you try and dare Ichigo from here kitty kitty and Naruto from the witches heir on something for example, their will be only one body for Naruto and Ichigo as they are starred in multiple stories. The same goes for any other character.

The second thing is that I will be putting major fights at the end of the story so I can get the smaller ones done sooner. Anyways, enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The camera zooms in on a comfy recliner with someone in it sipping coffee. They turned to the camera before turning the chair towards the viewing public. "Hello viewers and welcome to another installment of my talk show. Last time, Ichigo and Naruto suffered some bad injuries, but not to worry. I made sure they would be patched up to view this episode as well."

"Now I think we all want to get on with the dares and truths, so I won't keep you waiting anymore. Continuing from where we last left off, we were going to finish up the review form Element-Overlord. His dare was for Grimmko to face off against Ichigo's harem from the story different turn of events for Ichigo's heart and body. So let the first dare commence!" I exclaimed as a loud gong sound could be heard. "Just got it at a good price."

Me and the participants along with the viewers watched as Grimmko stood a few feet away from Nel, Tia, Rukia, and Orihime. All of them held their faces in determination as I luckily kept the audience and participants protected with a powerful allow glass shield that was nearly invisible.

Grimmko let her arrogant smirk out as she looked at her opponents. "This is gonna be sweet. Maybe after I beat you all, I'll pay Ichigo a little visit and we can play 'doctor.'" replied Grimmko who licked her lips at what her mind was already coming up with.

Rukia just felt her jealous skyrocket and couldn't stop herself from yelling out, "Why would Ichigo want a girl who'll give him fleas!" yelled Rukia who felt her face burning with rage.

Grimmko bared her canines as she shot straight at the four females with her zanpaktou out already. Tia got in front of Rukia and brought her zanpaktou down to block the blow and smirked as Nel came from behind and readied a pink cero in her mouth. She shot it at Grimmko, who merely grinned before canceling her attack with Tia and dodging the blast as it hit the current third espada.

Grimmko noticed the air temperature and noticed Rukia out of the corner of her eye and saw she was about to send an avalanche of ice straight at her. She turned around and delivered a cero at the attack and canceled it out.

She smirked, but quickly moved her head form getting sliced open from Tsubaki as she turned to Orihime and got ready as Orihime had numerous Tsubaki floating in front of her.

"Parvada (Flock of birds)." the entire flock of Tsubaki rushed at Grimmko like a flock of angry birds and ended up swarming her and delivering numerous cuts against her tough skin.

Orihime brought her hand back as the small flock returned to her. She and the other three watched as the cloud of dust which had been brought up by the attack began to blow away to reveal Grimmko in her hakama pants with only her barely covered chest there with her zanpaktou.

It seemed that Tia noticed something the others couldn't at the moment as they were readying their zanpaktou. Tia held up her large breasts before turning to Nel. "Do you think Ichigo will like my breasts more?"

It seemed that one question stopped the adrenaline rush they all had and turned to Tia before looking down at their own chests.

Nel pushed her chest a little forward with pride on her face. "I know Ichigo will love mine." replied the happy green-haired arrancar.

"I think Ichigo will like mine more." replied Orihime gesturing to her chest. "Plus, I've known him longer." Orihime licked her finger before putting a mark on an invisible score board to rub it in.

"Hah! Are you kidding? I've known him since he was a kid!" exclaimed Grimmko getting in Orihime's face. "Plus, I know he loves the feel of my tongue on his cheek." replied Grimmko.

"I helped him learn of our world's existent." replied Rukia referring to the Soul Society. "And I live in his room at the moment."

"Not for long." replied Grimmko.

"Oh yeah." Rukia didn't need her zanpaktou to handle this fight and jumped at Grimmko while accidental pulling Orihime into the classical dust cloud.

"Nel won't lose!" exclaimed the arrancar as she dove into the cloud.

Tia's expression didn't change, but she did crack the bones in her knuckles before jumping in and joining the fray.

It seemed that picture was the moment Ichigo woke up to after being pushed into the studio after getting patched up. The clear picture he got was of Rukia getting her head stuck between Orihime's legs as they gripped around her neck. Grimmko was biting the skull on Nel's head as she accidental grabbed Tia's breast with her clawed hand. Nel's hand had apparently drifted down a little and had grabbed Grimmko's leg and held it in a provocative position. Oh, did I forget to mention that their clothing was mostly shredded and revealing a lot of skin?

That was also the exact moment Ichigo had to go back into the medical part of the studio as he was rushed to get another blood transfusion from the biggest nosebleed in anime history.

"Well, while Ichigo is getting his blood back into his body, and hopefully not too much down south, we can head onto the next review while the girls are getting some new clothes. This one is from nightmaster000. He has two questions for Yin and Eve. For Yin, how are you dealing with the fact that you may be in love with your brother?"

Yin's face just grew really hot and glowed red while tugging her gi around the neck area. "Uh...well I..." Yin grabbed a glass of ice water that was on the stand next to her and splashed it on her face then took a deep breath to calm down. "Well, I'm a little shocked, but I'm hoping everything goes alright. After all, if what I've read from yugiohfan163's stories, then I'm gonna have to share him with more females. But I get to decide if they are good enough!" exclaimed Yin at the end with her hands covered in woo foo energy.

"Sounds good enough to me. Now Eve, what was it like to be in Yin's mind?"

"Well at first it was dark and boring, but after a while I could decorate the place. So not it looks likes a dark medieval castle from the renaissance. Now it just needs a king." Eve seemed to stare at Yang at the last part, which got a glare from Yin, Smoke, and the CPK.

"Well, this last one is a good one. Nightmaster000 dares Spike from the opposite six to try and flirt with Eve. This should be good."

Spike cautiously approached Eve and gave a shuddering gulp as she gave him a glare that made him feel like he was staring at a hydra. "Uh..Hey, babe, want to catch a movie after this?" stammered Spike who was pulled away in time from being incinerated from Eve's blast thanks to Solar Flare, who was giving Eve one mean glare.

"That was my way of saying no, and I'm already into another boy." replied Eve who turned back to Yang.

Solar Flare and the other girls all gave Eve a glare for nearly incinerating Spike.

"Uh, well, why don't we get on with the next review? This next one is a truth from Bone Master who asked if Ichigo and Naruto were freaked out due to there being multiple versions of them. Well since all the Naruto and Ichigo versions are inside one body, we'll just have to take a look inside their head to find out."

I walked over to the unconscious bodies of Naruto and Ichigo, who had gotten a very fast blood transfusion in record time. I hooked up two screens to the top of their heads and sat back with the others as they came to life and showed us what was inside.

(Ichigo's mind)

We find three Ichigo who were all sitting on the side of a skyscraper as that was what usually accompanied Ichigo in his mind.

Each one was different and helped show which one was which. The one from the different turn of events was in his vizard form with his small blade in it's sheath. The one from here kitty kitty appeared similar to Ichigo in his bankai but had a bow of pure black reitsu in his lap. The last one from the yin and yang of Ichigo Kurosaki was covered in the skull-like armor that helped Ichigo in his fight against Kokuto.

The first Ichigo decided to speak and stood up. "Considering the things that have happened so far, seems pretty small actually. I mean me getting my vizards powers this early wouldn't have happened for at least another episodes or something."

"Yeah, and my first pet ended up being an espada who works for a mad man."

"And my childhood friends are resurrected as arrancar and have resurreccion forms that were caused because of the help from hell."

"So together, it seems kinda small." replied the Ichigo in unison as they manifested a table before playing a three way game of poker.

(Back in the real world)

I turned the screen off and turned the one on Naruto's head on and stood back as we all eagerly watched.

(Naruto's mind)

We see the two Naruto versions sitting at a table while eating ramen with Naomi between them and sipping some green tea.

"Seems pretty cool. Now I got someone to train with." replied the Naruto from the witches heir who was wearing his sorcerer outfit.

"And I get to learn about the different destruction he can cause with his magic." replied the Naruto from the demonic trio in his demonic armor.

"So all together, it's awesome." replied the two in unison as they continued their meal as though they were just discussing the weather.

(Back in the real world)

"Well they seem to be adjusting to is quite well. Now one more request before we're done. This is a dare from Bone Master who wants the girls from the demonic trio and the witches heir to duke it our for Naruto. Which means that Medusa, Arachne, Crona, Tsubaki, Eruka, and Mizune will face off against Panty, Scanty, Kneesocks, Stocking, Tayuya, and Kushina. I know there are more girls than that in the demonic trio harem, but so far the two redheads have made an appearance. Plus it would be too much one-sided. So you'll have to wait for more of the harem to appear. Also, I wanted to make sure both sides were equal, and Angela is still a child at the moment, so she hasn't had her true magic revealed yet. So let the fight begin!" the gong went off again as the two groups of females stared each other down.

The four demons got their clothing weaponry out as Kushina released her zanpaktou and Tayuya grabbed her flute. Medusa brought her snake tattoos out as Arachne grabbed her fan. Mizune was in her teenage form and brought the lasers out of her fingers as Eruka brought two tadpole bombs out. Crona held her blade up as Tsubaki held the two chain-scythes at ready. Both groups waited until they all charged at one another with their weapons raised and met each other at the middle, causing a large dust cloud and pressure of air to fly from where they hit and caused lots of dust to come towards me and the rest of the characters watching.

The dust cloud nearly engulfed the entire studio and made it nearly impossible to see what was going on. Luckily I had special camera set up at different angles for just such an occasion. Several screens popped and we all watched as Medusa dodged a strike from Ryujin Jakka and sent several vector arrows at Kushina. The red head reacted by stabbing her blade into the ground and brought up a wall of fire that took the attack instead. Kushina turned around in time to stop the witch from cutting her head off with a vector sword. Kushina held the two blades together and grabbed a kunai from her hidden pack and flicked one near Medusa's head and drew a thin line of blood. Medusa made a vector plate underneath herself and gave herself the boost to push Kushina back.

Arachne dodged one of Tayuya's Doki and clenched her fist before opening out to the three summons and creating a large field of webbing that caught each one and made it difficult to break free. Arachne smirked at the red-heads frustration and took the opportunity to get in close and deliver a powerful strike with her closed fan that sent the red head careening through the air and crashing into the opposite wall.

Crona dodged Stocking's two large swords and closed her eyes as she focused the black blood around her back. Two large wings sprout out like a dragons and she used them to push herself straight at the demon with her blade poised toward her chest. Stocking was quicker though and successfully blocked the attack and used the close space to deliver a kick to her cheek that didn't seem to have any effect as Crona turned towards her with a grin. "Black Blood hardens like steel. Good luck with that." replied Crona who brought her sword back behind her. "Screech beta!" she brought her sword to Stocking's side as a large mouth with eyes formed form the slash and hit Stocking in the side and caused her to go flying with Crona flying after her.

Kneesocks threw one of her pinwheel-like scythe sickles at Mizune who barely dodged the blow and had to use her arms to block a well aimed kick at her head form Kneesocks who used the momentum to flip over her. She tugged the chain for the first one that was spinning and pulled it towards them. Mizune turned around and found her body wrapped up in the chain. Kneesocks grinned before jumping up and pulling the chain with her. Mizune couldn't struggle much and found herself airborne due to the chain constricting her body. Kneesocks tugged hard on the chain and sent Mizune crashing into the floor.

Panty stood her ground as swarms of tadpole bombs were thrown her way. When they came too close, she easily shot them away. She had to jump over a few of the real bigger ones and turned to see Eruka disappeared. She looked at the ground and saw her shadow getting bigger and looked upwards, only for her eyes to widen at the size of the tadpole bomb about to hit her. She quickly brought her wings out and used them to propel her out of the way, but got caught in the shock wave of the bomb and was sent skipping against the ground.

Scanty let loose a barrage of bullets at the demon weapon from her two weapons as they all headed straight for the female weapon. Tsubaki luckily was fast enough to navigate out of their way and raced across the floor straight at the demon and held her chain-scythes in her left hand as she held her right one out and brought out her shuriken and threw it with all her might at Scanty. Scanty grinned and held the blades of her two guns up and shocked the demon weapon by stopping the giant shuriken in its flight and let it drop to the floor before charging at Tsubaki and raising her two guns. Tsubaki gritted her teeth but angled herself to where she had her two chain-scythes in her hands and got close enough to where she not only dodged Scanty's aim, but also got her chain-scythes positioned to where one was held underneath her right wrist and the other was held near her jugular vein.

"I win." said Tsubaki who was confused on why Scanty just smiled and turned around. "That's what you think." Scanty focused her energy until her wings made themselves appear and pushed Tsubaki back and gave her the chance to turn around and charge.

Meanwhile, me and the others continued to watch the matches continue, while enjoying delicious popcorn at the same time.

"Now I know what you're all thinking. 'Why are you interrupting some good fight scenes?' well the answer is simple. Merely to let you all know that I try my best on the fight scenes, so don't be discouraged if they aren't satisfactory as I have a lot to learn of great fights that are involved with anime. Now enough talk, I think we best get back to the-" my sentence was interrupted by an extremely large explosion that shook the entire studio. "Fights?"

The large explosion had caused a large dust cloud to come up and made it hard for everyone to see what was going on. Luckily I recently installed a fan for these kinds of situations. I flipped the switch and we watched in anticipation as the dust soon blew away to reveal the four demonic females standing near their opponents. Kushina was exhausted but still managed to stand, but I can't say the same to Tayuya as she was unconscious.

"Well, looks like you got your matches. I can understand Naruto's four wives as they all have demonic energy coursing through their veins. Kushina as she is pretty much on par with a hokage. Tayuya had some impressive moves, but Arachne had shown that she's not just a hot female for nothing. Sorry if you didn't like the matches, but until we have a great anime battle where they show these females truly facing each other, we'll have to be satisfied with this outcome."

"Well, that's the last review for this chapter. Keep reviewing and your truth or dare might just make it. Also, just so you all know. If the characters have been in any major fights, even if they came out victors, they will need at least a whole chapter to get their energy back. After all, even the best anime characters need rest. Now the reason the reviews weren't in order is because I wanted to do smaller ones before I do a massive fight. So just remember that the characters can't fight every single chapter and it will all be worth it."

"Well, I'm your host yugiohfan163, and this has been talk show. Keep those reviews coming." I said as I sat back down as the camera panned out and the lights began to fade.


End file.
